


Opna augun

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and some exo members are kinda elements of nature idk, fairytale, some exo members are dogs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Беснуется вьюга и в снежный капкан духа гор попался очередной заблудший путник.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun





	Opna augun

Крутит, воет буран, свивает и морозит — от него Сехуну ничего не видно. Вьюга повсюду, она бесновато ругается и лезет под меховую шапку, сдирая её. А захочешь в лицо ей глянуть, так и кожу сдерет запросто, только не почувствуешь ничего — ледяным ветром скуёт всё. И это он забавы ради, чтобы мальчишка продержался подольше.

_«не пущу»,_

завывает ветер и раскатисто смеётся, только никто этого смеха не расслышит — каждый звук тут же сносит в небо, и кто-то прячет его за семью замками. 

_«не вернёшься»,_

искрится снег и ставит подножки сугробами, хватая за руки-ноги и роняя Сехуна в белое море. Там теплее и клонит в сон. Даже ветер не кажется таким злобным, когда поправляет снежное одеяло на груди Сехуна и гладит по волосам. Если не барахтаться упрямо, а позволить вьюге петь колыбельные, становится хорошо и так спокойно, как никогда раньше. Сехун и не знал, что у снега может быть такой ласковый голос, словно под ледяной корочкой первыми весенними цветами прячется нежность. Первоцветы начинают распускаться на щеках, покалывая листьями кожу — но это быстро проходит и Сехун больше не чувствует. Он видит свои руки — белее белого, с прозрачной кожей, словно с Млечного пути осыпалась небесная пыль и смешалась со снегом на пальцах; голова у Сехуна тяжёлая, а снег и ветер шепчут ему в оба уха: 

_«засыпай»,_

_«не иди никуда»,_

_«оставайся с нами, мальчик»,_

_«спи крепко»._

Сехуну кажется, что сам он становится снегом, рассыпается и его разносит ветром во все стороны, и теперь он везде и сразу. Кажется, что он самому себе шепчет и поёт тихие песни, пусть даже сшитые иглами-льдинками губы не шевелятся вовсе; только голос близко-близко, внутри самого Сехуна, бьётся в груди тихонечко, а значит это точно он сам поёт, и он — снег. Но стоит сомкнуть веки и пожелать себе вспыхнуть белыми искорками до самого неба, так, чтобы хоть подсмотреть, где прячется смех ветра, наваливается густая, как патока, тьма и прибивает Сехуна к земле — почему-то совсем не холодной и твёрдой. Что-то скулит и тычется мокрым носом в щёку, и когда Сехун хочет оттолкнуть, чтобы подремать подольше, оказывается, что руки его из плоти и крови, а вовсе не снежной россыпи. Большая несуразная псина, щенок-переросток просит ласки, и Сехун треплет его за шею и холку, зарываясь пальцами в жесткую серую шерсть и смеясь — получается глухо и хрипло, да ещё горло дерёт. 

Второй пес лежит на другом конце юрты, сложив голову на лапы — взгляд у него глубокий и мудрый, куда больше, чем у многих людей, которых Сехун видел ребёнком. Может ему не повезло тех людей увидеть, или же знания давно растерялись по дорогам, но он полагал, что его старый пёс Чен — самое мудрое существо на свете, и куда уж самому Сехуну до него. Сколько ни зови старого пса, он и с места не сдвинется — Сехун готов поклясться, что в глазах у него блестят не костровые всполохи, а лисье коварство. Кто знает, может Чен как-то содрал с рыжей шкурой и толику хитрости. Запахи мороженный рыбы его, похоже, не прельщают, а вот Кай, серый наглый подросток, ластится к хозяину и смотрит глазками-пуговицами, нетерпеливо бьёт лапами, выпрашивая кормёжку. Но Сехун и не вздумал дразниться. 

В его маленьком жилище больше никого из людей нет и давно уже не было, но ему не бывает скучно. Заботиться о нём, кроме него самого, некому, и дела никогда не заканчиваются. Дым очага толкается на улицу — ветрено и завывает совсем как во сне, который Сехун уже позабыл. Стоит выглянуть из юрты, как глаза залепляет снежными хлопьями — поэтому он решает переждать вьюгу и забирается греться обратно под тёплые шкуры и тащит за собой псов, чтобы теплее. Если бы не эти два прохвоста, он может и говорить разучился бы, только знает, что с ними нужно разговаривать — они всё понимают. Только рассказывать ему особо нечего, разве что повторять, что буран в этот раз совсем лютый, но ничего, свод выдержит и не такие ветра — Сехун постарался на славу, когда перестраивал.

Он опять засыпает, потому что плохая погода отменяет половину его ежедневных забот, а в отношении прочих он разрешает себе лениться. Его ничто не тревожит ещё много часов; он мерно посапывает, не видя снов, пока его наконец не будит собственный голод. Ни к чему тратить припасы, если он не собирается тратить много сил — до конца зимы ещё далеко, а если и дальше так мести будет, и на охоту не выберешься. Сехун ест немного — тщательно пережёвывает мясо, так, что челюсть сводит, вливает в себя нехитрую похлёбку из всего, что пришлось. Он готовит её так часто, что давно не разбирает вкуса и запаха, но раз та всё ещё согревает его нутро — это хорошая похлёбка. На улице стихает вьюга, но только для того, чтобы дать духу гор стряхнуть со своих плеч побольше снега. Шумный недовольный вздох растворяется в воздухе, а его частичка крадучись влезает и в юрту. Сехун тоже вздыхает — у духа гор, которого его отец звал фань, скверноватый характер, больно уж любит устраивать подлянки людям — и желает ему затем хорошо потрапезничать теми зайцами или даже лисами, что были пойманы в тяжёлые снеговые капканы. 

_«cкорей»,_

треск тлеющего в очаге огня ни с того ни с сего обжигает Сехуну руки, и это удивляет его даже больше, чем послышавшийся голос. Сехун ворошит угли, заставляя огонёк стать тише, но тот не унимается:

_«не сиди, спасай»,_

просит огонь,

_«он зовёт тебя»,_

_«вьюга стихла, не медли»,_

_«спасай»,_

_«скорее, спасай»._

Беспокоятся псы — серый щен рычит на огонь и готов защищать хозяина так самоотверженно, словно ужасное чудище забралось к ним в юрту, рыжий пёс не сводит взгляда с Сехуна и спрашивает:

_«что такое, хозяин?»,_

но хозяин сам бы поискал, кому можно задать подобный вопрос. Высунувши голову из юрты, он видит, что вьюга и правда стихла, даже далеко не видно её. Отец учил его не закрывать уши, когда с ним говорит природа, но никогда не говорил, что нужно верить каждому её слову. Сехун думает, что ему решительно нечего искать в снегах, только что выпавших и вязких, а только-только притихший пёс вдруг начинает рваться из юрты — серая шкура проваливается в снег — и оглядывается на хозяина, зовя его.

— Так ты теперь с ним заодно, — смеётся Сехун и хлопает ладонью по бедру, подзывая пса обратно, но тот скалится на гору, а потом начинает беспомощно выть, отчего хозяин уже хмурится и силком тащит неспокойную псину в тепло. Уже темно, выходить искать невесть что — неразумно, можно заблудиться, замёрзнуть насмерть, и никакая глухая шуба не спасёт. Сехун, конечно, не заблудится, он может тут и с закрытыми глазами ходить, но не хочет — а значит, никуда не пойдёт как минимум до утра. А тогда уже видно будет. 

Новое утро начинается так же, как сотни других — быстрое пробуждение с пропущенной полудрёмой между сном и бодрствованием, утренняя кормёжка псов и собственный нехитрый завтрак и возня с очагом, в котором трещит и снова куда-то торопит его огонь:

_«скорее, скорее»,_

а Сехун начинает злиться и хмуриться, делает вид, что не слышит, но всё равно в голове этом это «скорее» засело, и он даже не замечает, что делает всё второпях. Он одевается потеплее и выходит из юрты — псов даже подзывать не приходится, они всегда рядом; серый скулит и бежит к горе, то и дело останавливаясь и поглядывая на хозяина — идёт ли следом? Рыжий идёт рядом с Сехуном, который и не знает толком, кого ему нужно спасать — людей поблизости нет и не может быть, вряд ли бы кто забрался так далеко. Он думает об этом больше часа, пока идёт не спеша по снегу и ругается, что через сотню шагов он прекратит это и вернётся домой, но сотня шагов растягивается на шесть сотен, а Сехун их всё равно не считает. Он только вздыхает, когда останавливается, поддавшись ещё одну порыву вернуться, а рыжий пёс толкает его вперёд. Сехун из упрямства стоит на месте, пока рыжий тянет его идти дальше, а серый что-то находит и начинает рыть лапами снег, тявкая.

— Ну что там, — Сехун подходит к псу, который держит в зубах грязно-белую рукавицу, которую сам он скорее всего и не заметил бы. Похоже, вчерашняя лавина поймала в свои силки не только лисов и зайцев, но и кого покрупнее — Сехун убеждается в этом, когда сам начинает рыть снег. Он видит красный рукав зимней куртки и тянет за него, доставая из-под снега бездыханное, как ему кажется, тело. Если дело только в этом, думает Сехун, стоит возвращаться домой — нельзя злить духов, отбирая у них пищу. Страдальца найдут друзья, родственники, спасатели, а Сехун — не его это дело. Он духов злить не будет, лучше вернётся в свою юрту как всегда. Серый пёс вылизывает лицо найденному и поскуливает — а хозяин вздыхает и наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть этого человека. Лицо бледное, бело-синее, чуть испорчено страхом и холодом, слишком далеко до умиротворения заснувшего навсегда. Услышать, увидеть его дыхание кажется невозможным, но Сехун прислушивается, прикасается к щеке — может, ещё тёплая, и понимает, что человек всё ещё жив.

— И что мне с тобой делать, — вздыхает он и нехотя взваливает того себе на спину. — Ты уж прости, фань, — извиняется он совсем не извиняющимся тоном. Чен не то тявкает, не то чихает, но больно похоже на смех, а Кай держит в зубах рукавицу и семенит за хозяином, когда те возвращаются домой.

Огонь в очаге встречает Сехуна совсем ласково, довольно потрескивая и разгораясь, поглядывая на гостя их юрты, который продолжает крепко спать даже тогда, когда его укладывают в постель циновок и шкур, стаскивают куртку, свитер, штаны и носки. Оставшийся в одном только белье мужчина выглядит очень маленьким без своих тяжёлых объёмных вещей и кажется Сехуну совсем ледяным, прозрачным. Даже дотронуться страшно, но и оставлять совсем его нельзя, и Сехун растирает ему сухими шершавыми ладонями лицо, грудь, руки и ноги, пока не начинает видеть своими глазами, как кожа розовеет, краснеет, оживает. Накрыв спящего, чтобы тот окончательно согрелся, Сехун идёт готовить какой-нибудь обед — но не для себя; огонь выглядывает из очага, прикрываясь серой дымкой, как занавеской, и бормочет что-то, на что Сехун не обращает никакого внимания. 

_«оставайся с нами, мальчик»,_

всполохами шепчет огонь, а Кай, устроившийся в ногах у спящего, тоже сладко дремлет и поскуливает, видя белесые собачьи сны.

— Привет. — Когда в юрте раздаётся новый голос, Сехун даже оборачивается не сразу. И всё же на очнувшегося гостя он смотрит с любопытством и отвечает кивком.

— Ты голоден? 

— Нет, — как-то уж больно испуганно отмахивается гость, — спасибо.

— Поешь, — Сехун суёт ему под нос посудину с супом. С каждым новым глотком по щекам гостя разливается всё более здоровый румянец, а испуганный взгляд исчезает, будто и не было — его место занимает довольная усталость. В руках он продолжает держать глубокую тарелку из-под супа, одновременно отогревая кончики пальцев и просто не зная, куда её деть.

— Подожди… — Парень смотрит на Сехуна очень серьёзно. — Я один там… Больше никого не было? — осторожно спрашивает он.

— Никого, — отвечает Сехун.

— Это же хорошо?

— Наверное. Наверняка, — исправляется Сехун, которому неудобно от взволнованного взгляда напротив. Он хочет сказать, что этот парень явно единственный невезучий, а остальные его попросту не нашли — и поэтому он опять-таки невезучий. Но Сехун не может сказать это уверенно, и не хочет говорить равнодушно, только надеется, что спокойствие, обитающее в юрте, передастся этому парню, а мерное дыхание псов убаюкает его. Ему сейчас нужно спать и восстанавливать силы, а потом уж друзей искать будет. Этот парень — он говорит, что его зовут Кёнсу — спать не хочет, но всё равно укрывается с головой, только нос и видно; сегодняшняя его постель пахнет мехом и травами, горечь которых заползает в глаза и немного зудит. Так он лежит довольно долго, но времени сосчитать не может — рядом молча ложится Сехун. Больше спать тут всё равно негде, думает Кёнсу, а спать ему теперь ещё больше не хочется — особенно когда Сехун обнимает его.

— Так теплее, — просто говорит он куда-то в макушку Кёнсу, который не может не согласиться и тулится спиной к нему; в ногах у Кёнсу по-прежнему посапывает серый Кай, а Сехуну греет поясницу любимый рыжий пёс. Так и правда получается очень тепло, только мех щекочет ноздри Кёнсу, который старается не чихать.

— Мне снилось, что снег и ветер — люди, — говорит Кёнсу. — И они были такими весёлыми, но злыми, и ещё тот, который снег, закрывал мне глаза ладонями и не хотел что-то показывать. А потом его ладони стали стекать ручьями с моих щёк, а мне было очень грустно. И… Не помню, что ещё было, но потом со мной как будто говорил огонь, и он был мне рад. Я ему тоже. Он был похож на живой огонь, чунмён, совсем как из сказок, а потом я проснулся. Эй, Сехун… Я, наверное, сейчас в первый раз сказал так много человеку, которого впервые вижу. И к чему бы это? Сон, то есть.

— Ни к чему, — честно отвечает Сехун. — Но в тех же сказках злой ветер — ёль, а душу снега зовут бэкхён — он замолкает и не отпускает Кёнсу, которому кажется, что всё тело ужасно затекло, а щеки и уши горят. Кёнсу ждёт, что поутру в юрту придёт кто-то ещё — не может же этот мальчишка жить тут совсем один, хотя вещей, которые могли принадлежать кому-нибудь, кроме Сехуна, он не заметил. Звук, который издаёт его желудок, кажется пугающе протяжным и громким, похожим на рёв касатки, но хозяин юрты не просыпается, а Кёнсу выползает, чтобы унять чем-нибудь голод. Он стесняется шарить в чужих вещах и то и дело виновато оглядывается на Сехуна, который спит крепко-крепко. Найденные продукты не внушают Кёнсу много доверия, да и он уже убедился, что приготовить из них что-то хотя бы немного вкусное — тяжёлая задача. А вот банка сгущённого молока кажется неплохим вариантом, и он, пробив ножом донышко, макает палец в сладкую лужицу и отправляет в рот, и так раз за разом, пока всё внутри не пропитывается сахаром — Кёнсу кажется себе забытым на подоконнике пирожным и немного хочет, а немного не хочет домой. 

Огонь в очаге кажется сонным, но это только кажется. Он наблюдает за Кёнсу и шипяще хохочет над чем-то, другими не видимым, подбрасывает вверх искорки и продолжает не сводить взгляда с гостя.

_«тебя зовут кёнсу? кён-су, кён-су»,_

трещит огонёк и встречает серьёзный взгляд — у Кёнсу широко распахнуты глаза и чуть приоткрыт рот, он смотрит на говорящее пламя и молчит, только пальцы живут своей жизнью и цепляются за одежду, пока он играет в гляделки.

_«фань — дурак»,_

будто бы ухмыляется огонёк,

_«а ты останешься тут?»,_

ласково спрашивает огонёк, а Кёнсу не знает, что нужно делать в таких случаях — а тут ещё затылок ему сверлит заспанный и помятый с глазами-ниточками Сехун. Они сидят и ничего не делают очень долго — ничего важного. Сехун играет с псами, его гость выздоравливает и в юрте, где звуки приглушены, будто бы их накрыли десятком мохнатых шкур, и думает, думает, думает, чтобы чем-то заполнить растерянного в снегах себя. Ему любопытно, может быть, чуточку, почему Сехун здесь совсем один и как долго, но тот не выглядит грустным, и нет в уголках его губ скопившихся историй, которым вот-вот суждено сорваться лавинами вниз, лишь бы нашёлся нарушивший молчание, поэтому он не спросит. Тихий Сехун с постоянно сдвинутыми бровями улыбается только самому себе и то ненароком, застенчиво — Кёнсу от этого чуточку грустно. Скорее бы вечер и ночь, чтобы теплее, и когда на веки начинает давить усталость, они опять засыпают в обнимку со смешными псами, у которых мокрые носы и мягкие уши; и так час за часом или день за днём — время сворачивается клубочком у их ног. Сехун почти ничего не говорит и не просит уйти, Кёнсу чувствует себя хорошо и одиноко, но думает, что причина не в том, что он далеко от дома.

— Так ещё теплее, — скомкано лепечет Кёнсу, поворачиваясь к Сехуну лицом в одну из ночей, когда за стенами их убежища бушует ёль. У него руки-мельницы и он недюжинного роста, должно быть, гудит себе и гудит, ударяясь о горы, и только снега кружатся вокруг него и смеются-ругаются, пока Кёнсу обжигает пальцы о горячую кожу Сехуна и дышит преувеличенно глубоко — от этого голова кружится и воздуха то слишком много, то не хватает ну просто катастрофически. Сехун удивляется, но тоже тянет руки навстречу, потому что и правда теплее. Его безмятежное лицо хочется целовать. Огонёк дремлет, укутавшись в угли, а Кёнсу находит губами подбородок Сехуна; тот жмурится и сжимается в комочек, думая, что вот они какие — первые весенние цветы, а вовсе не то, что ему как-то приснилось.

Потом Сехун берёт его на рыбную ловлю. Всё вокруг серо, ветра нет, слышно только, как приминают снег подошвами и как кто-то шмыгает носом. Когда они выходят к реке, Сехун ловко делает лунку во льду, разбирается со снастями, опускает крючок с наживкой и начинает ждать. Кёнсу молчит и гипнотизирует Сехуновы руки — тот ловит в ладошку один из взглядов и прячет в кулак, смущаясь. 

— У духа реки тоже должно быть имя, — обеспокоенно грызёт губу Кёнсу.

— У всего есть имя, — добродушно ворчит Сехун.

— Но не все могут его назвать, — отзывается Кёнсу; Сехуну радостно, что теперь он слышит не только собачий лай и самого себя, но и кого-то вроде Кёнсу, но так и клёв не удастся. Он прикладывает палец к губам и велит вести себя тише. 

Серый день сменяется серой ночью, и пока они не доберутся под своды тёплого дома греться, ужинать и молчать обо всём на свете, время плывёт сонным налимом, оставляя борозды на небосводе. Псы, особенно серый, давно привыкли к Кёнсу, и Сехун теперь тоже; Кёнсу привык, что огонь в очаге говорлив, а Сехун очень тёплый. Весна застревает по колено в сугробах, но с каждым днём подбирается всё ближе к их юрте.

Кёнсу запускает пальцы в огонь и коротко смеётся — не жжётся, только чуть кусает мизинец и просит дать обещание никуда не уходить. «Обещаю» подхвачено дымом и летит теперь исчезать ко всем прочим обещаниям, данным когда-либо кем-либо, и огонёк радостно разгорается, пока рыжий пёс не мигая смотрит на это чародейство; потом он фыркает и прикрывает лапой морду. 

Вокруг всё пропахло дымом, шерстью и немного сушёными ягодами; Кёнсу не разрешает Сехуну варить похлёбку из чего попало, поэтому теперь иногда обеды и ужины бывают вкусными. Сехун на это обижается и ворчит, что сам всё умеет и сам как-то справлялся всё это время, вздыхает, а потом прямо и остро выдыхает извинения и ластится, потому что тогда было «как-то», а теперь с Кёнсу; в магию этого имени Сехун верит безоговорочно и нет ему дела теперь до прочих духов этого мира. И раньше не было, но теперь особенно. Кёнсу, который здесь уже не гость, а тоже хозяин, отвечает подрагиванием губ и ресниц, а ещё целует и раздевает, целует ещё и да, фань — дурак, потому что очень ошибся, если решил, что они с Сехуном никогда не найдут друг друга. 

В шкуру дымного Кая вбилось серебро и блестит на холке, когда он ошалевши носится вокруг и заливисто лает — за ним Кёнсу со всех ног валится в снег и смеётся так же заливисто, поднимается и отряхивается, снова бегая за разыгравшимся животным и бежит на лёд. Скользко — плюхнувшись на спину, он вызывает смех у Сехуна, поди живот надорвёт. Кёнсу лёгкий как пёрышко, барахтается и не может подняться. Это смешно всем на свете, и льдине под ним тоже — та кряхтит и ломается надвое, и пока Кёнсу не понимает, как это опасно, сердце Сехуна морозит и сжимает крепко в тиски; но бьётся оно так быстро, что наледь тут же превращается в воду, а сам Сехун бежит протягивать руку своему непутёвому и тащит к себе, а ещё очень сердится. В его маленькой полуземлянке до Кёнсу очень давно никого из людей не было и не надо, казалось, но без него Сехуну будет тяжелее, чем без псов, очага и крыши над головой.

И всё равно, когда наступает блёклое лето, Кёнсу уходит.

— Скоро вернусь, — заверяет он, отводя взгляд. — Просто не хочу, чтобы думали, будто я умер. 

_«мальчик, ты обещал»,_

шипит огонёк,

_«ты уже не с ними, ты уже с нами»,_

обижается он,

_«хочешь, мы дадим тебе новое имя к новой жизни, мальчик?»_

Сехун не любит слушать, что там обычно нашёптывает чунмён, но сейчас очень хочет хотя бы кивнуть, потому что место Кёнсу — здесь. Но Сехун пожимает плечами и желает:

— Не умри там по дороге. — Кёнсу растерянно кивает и уходит, а его яркая красная куртка ещё долго мозолит глаза Сехуну.

Лето слишком короткое, чтобы ждать кого-то обратно, и Сехун занят подготовкой к очередной долгой зиме; сначала всё из рук валится и каждый день не его, а ещё серый щен тоскливо воет, вспоминая Кёнсу. Сехуну выть некогда и он почти не тоскует, опять привыкает справляться «как-то» и ругает духов, в которых почти что не верит — больше некого. Вечерами он лежит и рассеянно гладит дремлющих псов, а больше ничего не делает, разве что берётся за уже трижды перечитанные от корки до корки книжки, которые лежат невесть где уже годы, ещё отцом убранные в сторонку, и кажется ему, что не понимает он людей совсем.

_«не грусти»,_

шепчет огонёк, а Сехун только бросается в него поленьями; совсем расчихался старый рыжий Чен, и хозяину тревожно, что тот заболел. На дурные мысли слетаются дурные сны и оседают на Сехуновых ресницах, мучая до утра раз за разом — то он без Чена останется, то ещё и Кай заиграется где-то и не вернётся, и совсем один он в своём жилище, где даже очаг потух. В этих снах ему очень одиноко и грустно — даже бэкхён и его заснеженные объятия не так сковывали холодом; в снах, где появляется Кёнсу, ещё грустнее и обиднее, особенно когда они заканчиваются. Но в одно утро Кёнсу сопит рядом совсем как настоящий, а в нескольких шагах — рюкзак, которого вчера точно не было. Сехун не верит и обнимает, ловит с губ Кёнсу улыбку и прижимается крепче.

_«он обещал»,_

говорит в очаге чунмён, который тоже рад.


End file.
